


Together

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Day 7, F/F, I think this counts for the theme, the book more than the musical, very loosely, very loosely based on Wicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Lexa had been looking forward to going to Polis School for as long as she could remember, it would get her away from the place she grew up and the unhappy memories that came with that place. She was well known in the city she grew up in for two reasons, her father was governor, and she was green. Yes, green, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.orClexa Halloween Week day 7. Witches AU. Very very loosely based on Wicked.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know if this counts for the theme, but it's about witches, so it probably should. I also don't know if I even like it, I think given more time (I wrote this in a few hours) and more than one chapter, this could be a whole lot better than it actually is. Did my best though. Please drop me a comment and let me know whether you like it or not.

Lexa had been looking forward to going to Polis School for as long as she could remember, it would get her away from the place she grew up and the unhappy memories that came with that place. She was well known in the city she grew up in for two reasons, her father was governor, and she was green. Yes, _green_ , from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. There was no reason for it, all the medical tests she had been subjected to as a baby had come up blank, it was just something that simply _was_. She’d heard the whispers growing up, people saying she was cursed, that she was her father’s punishment for all the bad deeds he had done in his life.

She wasn’t sure why she expected things to be different at Polis, but part of her hoped they would be. It was a renowned school, it’s general education causes were some of the best, but that isn’t why Lexa wanted to go there. You see, Lexa was a witch. It wasn’t a talent she had acquired, it was a skill she had been born with. She wasn’t sure what her father hated more, the fact that she was a witch or the fact that she was green, it was a close-run thing most days.

As soon as she arrived in the grounds of the school, with many other new students, Lexa knew that nothing was going to be different. The pointing, whispering and laughing happened almost immediately, and with them came the walls that Lexa had built around herself. She could act like it didn’t bother her, but it did, deep down it really did.

Lexa had arrived early, as had most others it seemed, there was an excited buzz hanging in the air. While everyone else introduced themselves to others, or talked to people they already knew, Lexa stood by the wall off to the side and watched. Nobody could go inside to their rooms yet, as room assignments hadn’t been given, or if they had Lexa hadn’t received hers. So, she waited.

The voices of those around her sounded even more excited as a certain new arrival waltzed into the grounds, as soon as Lexa saw her she had to roll her eyes. Clarke Griffin. They didn’t know either other, though Lexa knew of Clarke. Her mother had just married into the Royal Family of Arkadia, a region towards the north of the country. Lexa had heard the tales from those who passed through her city about how spoilt Arkadia’s princess was, and from the look of Clarke, the way she seemed to revel in the attention, Lexa figured the stories were more than likely true.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa had known from the moment she walked into her dorm room that things were going to go from bad to worse. Half of the room looked like a unicorn had thrown up on it, though Lexa had never seen unicorn vomit, she was sure it was bright and colourful. It didn’t take her very long to work out that she was rooming with Clarke. Lexa knew there must be some kind of mistake, as she had heard Clarke talk about having her own ‘suite’. But after going downstairs again, to double check that she was in the right room, she was told that is where they had put her.

It didn’t take her long to unpack what she had brought with her, and she decided that she would stay in the room and read, rather than go back downstairs to be the centre of yet more ridicule.

The light had started to fade outside the windows when she heard high pitched chatter in the hallway, it was Clarke and her friends. Lexa didn’t even look up from her book when Clarke opened the door.

“Excuse me,” Clarke said, “what are you doing in my room?”

“In case it escaped your notice, princess, this is my room too.” Lexa said, still not looking up from her book.

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “my family paid extra so I could have my own suite, this is not right. I demand…”

“Demand all you want,” Lexa said with a sigh, “I’ve already been down to speak to administration and they said there’s nowhere else for me to stay, so you’re stuck with me for at least the rest of the term.”

“My family will hear about this.” Clarke stated, turning on her heal and walking back out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

“Good luck with that.” Lexa muttered, rolling her eyes.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was already in bed when Clarke finally arrived back in the room, though she wasn’t asleep, which was probably a good thing as Clarke made her presence annoyingly known. Shutting drawers louder than necessary, sighing dramatically at any given opportunity and generally making Lexa feel very unwelcome. Little did Clarke know, but Lexa had felt very unwelcome since the moment of her birth, and her spoilt little rich girl dramatics weren’t going to make her leave.

Lexa left the dorm room early, deciding to make it to breakfast when there were as few people there as possible. She was sitting at a table, alone, when Clarke walked past with her friends.

“I can’t believe that they’re making you share your room with _her_.” One of the girls with Clarke said.

“I already wrote to my mother,” Clarke replied, “they will see to it that the rooming arrangements are seen to as soon as possible.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as Clarke and her friends made their way over to get something to eat.

“How’s rooming with the Princess working out for you?” a girl asked as she sat down opposite Lexa.

Lexa looked up, the look on her face obviously one that screamed ‘are you talking to me’.

“Are you mute as well as green?” the girl asked, “or are you just not used to holding conversations?”

“From what the princess said to her friends, I’ll be rooming somewhere else soon.” Lexa said.

“She’s in for a shock,” the girl said with a laugh, “here at Polis you’re stuck with room assignments for at least the first term, if not the whole first year. The name’s Anya, by the way.”

“Lexa…” Lexa replied.

“I know,” Anya said, a small smirk on her lips, “everyone here knows who you are. Not every day you see a green girl, and a witch from what I hear.”

Lexa didn’t say anything as she looked down at her breakfast, she wasn’t sure what to make of Anya, she wasn’t used to people actually talking to her. It didn’t seem like Anya was there to tease her or anything, she probably just sat at her table because there was nowhere else to sit. But as Lexa looked around she could see plenty of places that Anya could’ve sat.

“Have you signed up for classes yet?” Anya asked.

“The one class that I wanted to do isn’t available this term.” Lexa replied with a shrug.

“Sorcery, right?” Anya said, causing Lexa to nod a little, “it’s happening, but it’s invite only. Nia, the headmistress, runs the classes, and it’s always the same with first years, the class gets flooded with everyone who thinks they’re a witch. Turns out most of them aren’t and it’s just a waste of time.”

“And how would I get an invite?” Lexa asked.

“Know the right people to talk to.” Anya said with another smirk, “be in room 12 at 2pm.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

When 2pm rolled around Lexa walked towards room 12, she could hear Clarke before she saw her, complaining about not being allowed into the class. She just didn’t seem to understand that it was a closed class, and she wasn’t invited.

“I will be writing to my parents about this.” Clarke said, standing with her hands on her hips.

“You do that, Princess,” Anya replied, her facial expression giving away just how bored she currently was, “until then why don’t you just run along, don’t you have a party to plan for?”

Clarke was just about to open her mouth to reply when her words got stuck in her throat, she was shocked to see Anya open the classroom door and let Lexa in.

“Why is _she_ allowed in?” Clarke asked.

“Because she was invited.” Anya said, “run along now.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa returned to the room she was sharing with Clarke, she found the blonde girl sitting on her bed, a look on her face that reminded Lexa of a brewing storm. Lexa didn’t say anything as she walked over to the small bedside table next to her own bed, and put down a book that she had got from the library.

“How did you get into the sorcery class?” Clarke asked.

“Through the door.” Lexa replied, barely hiding her smirk as Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I wanted to sign up for the class, but was told that wasn’t possible as they weren’t accepting new students,” Clarke said, “then I get there and find out that you, of all people, were admitted.”

“Me of all people, huh?” Lexa asked, shaking her head, “I get that you don’t like me, princess, but you don’t know me.”

“Why do you refuse to use my name?” Clarke asked, “I assume that you know it.”

“Because everybody has to know your name, right?” Lexa said, her jaw clenched as she turned and looked at Clarke, “because you’re _special_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clarke said.

“Nothing, _Clarke_ , it means nothing.” Lexa said, shaking her head as she sighed and sat on her bed, she really wasn’t interested in getting into an argument with her roommate.

“It obviously meant something, or you wouldn’t have said it.” Clarke replied, not ready to let it go.

“Your behaviour since you’ve been here makes me think that you believe you’re above everyone else,” Lexa said, trying her best to word it in a way that wouldn’t seem so confrontational, “if something doesn’t go your way, or you don’t get what you want, you pull the parent card. Life isn’t always going to give you what you want, you are going to have to work for it eventually.”

“How can I work for it if I’m not even allowed in the class room?” Clarke asked.

Lexa tried her hardest not to roll her eyes again, of course Clarke was still thinking about that sorcery class.

“Perhaps you could talk to Nia, show her what you can do, and she may allow you in the class.” Lexa said.

“I tried that,” Clarke said with a defeated sigh, “she said that I do not possess enough natural talent to attend her class…”

“Then, maybe, you should keep working at it until you do.” Lexa said with a shrug.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had gone out to join her friends not long after the conversation the previous night, and Lexa hadn’t seen her again until the following morning when she woke up to find Clarke asleep. The blonde girl had been quiet when she got back that night, Lexa couldn’t help but think that maybe something had changed.

That thought was emphasised after breakfast. Lexa had been about to head back up to the dorm room to get the books that she would need for her first lesson when she noticed a commotion in the main courtyard. Rather than ignore it and carry on with what she had been doing, she followed everyone else outside to see what all the fuss was about. Someone had arrived late. Two days late.

“Do you know who that is?” Clarke said as she stood next to Lexa.

Lexa looked around herself quickly to see if there was anyone else that Clarke could be talking to, but as the blonde gripped her arm in some kind of excitement Lexa assumed it was pretty safe to say that Clarke was talking to her.

“Should I care who that is?” Lexa asked in reply.

“Oh, Lexa,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes, “that’s Finn Collins, the country’s most eligible young prince.”

“Of course it is,” Lexa said sarcastically, “how could I have forgotten that.”

“You really have no idea who he is?” Clarke said, the shocked look on her face making Lexa laugh.

“I really have no idea who he is,” Lexa replied, shaking her head, “he looks like a bit of an idiot, honestly.”

“I’m going to introduce myself.” Clarke said flashing Lexa a grin before she walked away.

Lexa shook her head again as she watched Clarke walk over to Finn, a bounce in her step. Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde and she flirted with the boy, who really did look like an idiot with his floppy hair and dopy grin, Clarke giggling and hanging on his every word.

“You two look like you’re making friends,” Anya said, walking up next to Lexa, “bonding over boys wasn’t really what I expected from you.”

“We’re not bonding over boys,” Lexa replied, rolling her eyes as Anya smirked, “we’re not bonding over anything.”

“From what I saw that was an almost pleasant conversation.” Anya said with a shrug.

“That’s because her friends weren’t around, if they were I wouldn’t even exist in her eyes.” Lexa said.

“Aren’t you going to be late for class?” Anya asked, nudging Lexa before she walked back into the building.

Lexa knew she wasn’t going to be late for class, so she was in no hurry to get there. She just continued to watch what was happening in the court yard, human behaviour fascinated her sometimes, and this was definitely one of those times. She heard people talking about a party that was going to be held that night at a nearby bar, where students were allowed, apparently Clarke and Finn would be going together. Lexa couldn’t help but think that Clarke worked quickly.

She was about to walk back into the building to get her books and head to class when she saw something that really surprised her. One of the girls in the school had a crush on a boy who didn’t have eyes for anyone other than Clarke, the boy had asked Clarke if she would dance with him at the party later, and Lexa stood and watched as Clarke suggested that he ask the other girl to go as his date. With everything she had learned about Clarke Griffin over the previous couple of days, Lexa hadn’t expected the blonde to do something nice for someone else.

Lexa decided, in that moment, that she might do something nice for Clarke and talk to Nia about her joining the sorcery class.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was once again sitting on her bed reading, as Clarke rushed about to get ready for the party. Finn was apparently picking her up at 8, which amused Lexa no end as they were both at the same school, in the same building. Lexa jumped a little as Clarke dropped something onto her bed. It was a hat, a witches hat.

“What’s that?” Lexa asked.

“It’s for you,” Clarke replied with a smile, “to wear to the party later.”

“I’m not going.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, turning her eyes back to her book.

“What do you mean you’re not going?” Clarke asked, “the whole school is going.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration, don’t you think.” Lexa said, a smirk playing on her lips as she continued to read.

“Lexa,” Clarke whined, sitting on Lexa’s bed next to her legs, “you have to come.”

“Why, Clarke?” Lexa asked, “it’s not like anyone would actually expect me to go, or even want me there.”

“I want you there.” Clarke replied, causing Lexa to look at her.

There was something in Clarke’s eyes that Lexa couldn’t quite read, it wasn’t honesty, it was something else. There was a small voice in the back of Lexa’s mind telling her not to go, not to fall for whatever it was that Clarke was trying to pull. Then there was another voice that was saying maybe she had Clarke all wrong. Only time would tell which voice was right.

Lexa sighed a little in defeat, Clarke knowing exactly what that sigh meant, smiling broadly as she got off the bed and continued to get ready.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke and her friends were at the bar, their entire school year was there, and Clarke’s friends were all excited about whether or not Lexa would actually wear the hat that Clarke had given her earlier. Clarke herself was concentrating on talking to Finn, Lexa had been right, he was a bit of an idiot, not too bright, but Clarke wasn’t letting that bother her. She was surprised when Finn motioned over her shoulder, and she turned to find Nia walking towards her.

“Headmistress,” Clarke said, looking around her at her friends, “what are you doing here?”

“I came to give you this.” Nia said, holding a training wand out to Clarke.

“You’re allowing me in your class?” Clarke asked, a smile almost splitting her lips.

“Lexa threatened to quit my class if I didn’t,” Nia replied, causing Clarke to freeze, “I haven’t known a natural witch as powerful as she could be in many years, and I’m not willing to let her pass that up, so yes, I’m allowing you in my class. Though I expect you to fail.”

Clarke remained silent as Nia walked away again.

“What’s the matter?” Finn asked, “isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Clarke said with a nod, her brow furrowed as she thought about what Lexa had done for her, and what she had done to Lexa earlier without the other girl knowing, “it is…”

“Then why the long face?” Finn asked, with a dopy smile, “let’s celebrate.”

Clarke glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 9, she assumed that Lexa had decided not to come, so put everything to the back of her mind and went to dance with Finn.

The dancing stopped pretty quickly when the entire room broke out laughing, Clarke looked at the stairs to find that Lexa had arrived, wearing the hat.

Clarke couldn’t even hold Lexa’s eyes as the green girl looked at her, Lexa’s own eyes showing the hurt that she felt. Clarke looked at the floor as Lexa walked down the stairs towards the dance floor, everyone else moving out of her way as they continued to laugh at her.

Obviously now Lexa knew that the whole thing had been a set up to make her look and feel stupid, but she wasn’t about to turn and run, she wouldn’t give Clarke the satisfaction. So, she did the only thing she could do, blocked everyone else out and started to dance on her own.

“I’ll say this much for her,” Finn said as he watched Lexa dance, “she really doesn’t care what anyone else thinks.”

“Yes, she does…” Clarke said quietly, knowing that deep down it all really bothered Lexa.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was back in the dorm room, in bed, facing the wall, when Clarke got back.

“Lexa, are you awake?” Clarke asked, knowing from the other girls breathing that she was awake.

Lexa didn’t answer her, nor did she make any move to let Clarke know that she was awake, she just clenched her jaw and kept her eyes fixed on the wall.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said quietly, sitting on the edge of Lexa’s bed, “I really am, I shouldn’t have done what I did… it wasn’t even my idea, I just went along with it…”

Lexa still didn’t turn and look at her. Clarke sighed and stood back up, getting ready for bed before turning out the main light.

“Maybe you should stop being a follower and start being a leader…” Lexa said quietly into almost darkness, “have your own ideas rather than blindly following what other people say…”

“Maybe I should…” Clarke replied, “and thank you, by the way, for talking to Nia.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

The next few days saw Clarke and Lexa not communicating at all, everyone was still talking about what Clarke had done at the party, still laughing at Lexa. She really didn’t care anymore, she just closed out the world and continued to learn, which is why she was there. Clarke tried time and time again to talk to her, even going as far as to sit at Lexa’s usual table during breakfast, but Lexa either sat at another table or took her breakfast to go. They had to share space, they didn’t have to be friends.

The tension between them was building to a point that people started wondering how long it was until it became a physical fight, Clarke getting more and more frustrated as Lexa continued to just ignore her.

One evening Lexa was out walking through the grounds of the school when she saw Finn and Clarke, they had really become the ‘It’ couple of the school, the two most popular kids, with the richest parents. Though Lexa hadn’t spoken to Clarke at all, she still silently observed the way she acted around people. There were two very different sides to the blonde girl, the side that everyone saw which was the happy go lucky, doesn’t have a care in the world, popular girl. The other side was one that Lexa saw whenever Clarke got a letter from home, telling her that her mother couldn’t visit because she was busy with something else.

She’d never really considered that Clarke was just as lonely as she was, but she refused to let herself feel sorry for the blonde girl, Clarke certainly hadn’t done anything to warrant any kind of feelings from Lexa other than pure hatred. But that was something that Lexa didn’t feel for Clarke, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t do it.

She continued to walk as she heard Clarke and Finn talking, Finn saying that he and Clarke would be going on another date, and how his dorm mate would be out, so they should go and spend some time alone. Lexa stopped as she heard Clarke say that she didn’t want to go with him, she was about to walk over to them when Finn seemingly dropped the argument, so Lexa continued on her way. Clarke didn’t need her to involve herself in her relationship, nor did she need Lexa’s protection.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting on her bed when Clarke got back, the blonde not even looking at her as she walked straight through to the bathroom. Lexa could see from the smudged make-up that Clarke had been crying, she tried not to care, but as she sat on her bed she couldn’t help the feeling growing in her chest. She put the place-marker in her book before placing it on the bedside table, before standing up and walking to the bathroom. Clarke had left the door open and Lexa could hear her running water, obviously washing her face, but she could also hear her sniffling.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, leaning against the wall next to the door.

“I’m fine.” Clarke replied, her voice slightly higher than usual.

“Clarke…” Lexa said.

“Why do you even care.” Clarke said as she walked out of the bathroom and past Lexa.

“Because you’re obviously upset.” Lexa said with a sigh, following Clarke back through to the main bedroom area.

“Well, I’m fine,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “this is what I deserve anyway right, this is what I wanted…”

“No one deserves to be upset, Clarke,” Lexa said, sitting down on Clarke’s bed next to her, “not even you.”

Clarke laughed a little as she shook her head.

“Do you know what it’s like to constantly feel like you’re in the way?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed a little as she looked down at her own hands, “like you’re just… an inconvenience?”

“Clarke,” Lexa said, “I’m green, slightly more than a simple inconvenience.”

Again, Clarke couldn’t help but laugh, which made Lexa smile slightly.

“Let me tell you a little something that you might not know,” Lexa continued, “my father is the governor of the city where I’m from, a position that he’s extremely proud of. Can you imagine what it did to him when I was born like this? His ideas of his perfect family were completely shattered… and he hasn’t let me ever forget that.”

Clarke didn’t say anything, she simply looked at Lexa.

“When I was growing up, I was the kid that no one wanted to play with,” Lexa said, not really sure why she was telling Clarke all this, “they thought that they might turn green too… or their parents told them that I was evil, wicked, no normal child could be born green. The fact that I’m a witch didn’t help with that. I’d get angry, and…”

“Boom?” Clarke asked, a soft smile on her lips.

“Boom…” Lexa said with the huff of a laugh and a nod, “so, yes, I know what it’s like to be an inconvenience.”

“For once I’d like someone to want to be around me for who I am as a person, not Clarke Griffin, Princess of Arkadia…” Clarke said.

“But you play the part so well.” Lexa said with a smirk, nudging Clarke’s shoulder slightly.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” Clarke replied with a smile.

A few moments passed, a silence that wasn’t at all uncomfortable.

“What happened with Finn?” Lexa asked eventually.

“You were right when you said he was an idiot.” Clarke said, shaking her head, “his friends have been making fun of him because we haven’t slept together yet, he… I think he finally got the picture when I slapped him.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

The next few days passed with Clarke being on the receiving end of some pointing and whispering, apparently Finn had his own story about what had happened. Clarke tried not to let it get to her, but it all came to a head in Nia’s sorcery class one afternoon. Clarke was working on what should have been a simple spell, getting something to levitate, but it just wouldn’t happen. Nia wasn’t helping matters, reminding Clarke that she had said she would fail.

“Try again.” Lexa said, walking up behind Clarke.

“This is useless,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I can’t do it. She’s right, I just…”

“Try again.” Lexa repeated, the softness of her voice calming Clarke down.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at the piece of paper she was supposed to levitate.

“Magic comes from within, Clarke,” Lexa said, still standing behind her, “it’s tied to your emotions. You can’t do it because you’re telling yourself you can’t do it, you’re angry, your emotions are all out of balance. Just relax…”

Lexa’s hand travelled the length of Clarke’s arm, before coming to a stop around her hand, where Clarke was holding her wand.

“Just relax…” Lexa repeated quietly in Clarke’s ear, “you can do this.”

“I can do this.” Clarke said with a nod.

With Lexa’s hand around her own, Clarke lifted her wand, flicking her wrist in the correct manner. A little squeal of surprise leaving her when the paper started to flicker at the edges before it lifted off the table. As the paper floated, Lexa removed her hand and took a step back, ignoring the way Anya rolled her eyes at her, a small smile on her lips as she looked at Clarke.

Clarke lowered the paper back to the table, before turned around and throwing her arms around a very surprised Lexa.

“I did it.” Clarke said, happiness in her voice.

“You did it.” Lexa replied, her arms coming up to encircle Clarke’s waist.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Did she _actually_ do it or did you do it?” Anya asked as she and Lexa walked towards the main hall behind Clarke, who was happily telling her friends about the magic.

“I may have helped,” Lexa admitted, “but she doesn’t need to know that.”

Anya simply shook her head a little as they continued to walk.

 

\--------

 

 Days and weeks started to blend together, Lexa’s magic continuing to grow, as did her relationship with Clarke. The two had started spending a lot more time together, Clarke choosing to sit in their dorm room and simply watch while Lexa worked, rather than hanging out with her friends. They had also started eating lunch out by the lake, a couple of Clarkes friends joining them from time to time. They were all still a little wary of Lexa, Clarke telling them stories of things exploding in sorcery class didn’t help. Lexa had also started wearing the hat Clarke had given her, though Clarke had given her it originally as a joke, Lexa actually liked it.

One morning, Lexa woke up to find Clarke pacing up and down in the room.

“Are you trying to wear a hole in the floor?” Lexa asked groggily, glancing at the window to see that the sun was only just starting to come up, “it’s too early for this…”

“Do you not know what day it is.” Clarke said.

“Saturday?” Lexa asked, smiling a little as Clarke glared at her.

“My mother is visiting today.” Clarke replied.

Suddenly all the pacing made sense, Clarke was extremely nervous about the visit, she knew that her mother would be meeting with Nia to discuss Clarke’s progress at the school, and she wasn’t sure what she was going to say. In the previous few weeks, working outside of sorcery class with Lexa, Clarke had started to really grasp magic. She was never going to be a powerful witch, not like Lexa, but she had a basic talent.

Clarke wasn’t even sure what her mother would think about her taking the class, she’d never really put much thought into magic, thought it was something of a dark art.

“It’s going to be fine, Clarke,” Lexa said, getting out of bed and putting her hands on Clarke’s waist to stop her pacing, “you need to stop worrying.”

“Why do I need to stop worrying?” Clarke asked.

“Because when you worry, you get these little lines just here,” Lexa said, bringing her hand up and softly running her finger between Clarke’s eyebrows, “you don’t want to get wrinkles at your age.”

“Asshole.” Clarke said, pushing Lexa playfully, but smiling, which had been Lexa’s intention, “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because you have to,” Lexa said with a grin, “for the next few weeks anyway.”

“The next few weeks?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed.

“The term ends in a few weeks, Clarke.” Lexa replied, “then you will probably get this room to yourself.”

“I think I’ve changed my mind about that,” Clarke said, smiling a little when she saw a look of surprise on Lexa’s face, “I think we work well together.”

“Who would’ve thought,” Lexa said, “The green girl and the princess being friends, that’s a turn out for the books…”

“You’re a lot more than just a green girl, Lex…” Clarke said quietly.

“And yet, you’re still a princess.” Lexa replied with a grin, making Clarke laugh as she rolled her eyes.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The meeting hadn’t gone well at all, Clarke’s mother had not been at all happy with Clarke’s choices, and hadn’t been shy about letting her know either.

“Why can’t she just understand that this is what I want to do with my life.” Clarke said, later that night when she was laying with Lexa on the green girls bed, “I want to make a difference to other people’s lives, I don’t want to spend my life in a castle having everything done for me…”

“I think it’s your choice to make,” Lexa said, softly kissing Clarke’s head, tensing up when she realised what she’d done, only relaxing when she felt Clarke’s arm tighten around her waist, “you know, we could help people together when we finish here.”

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, lifting her head a little and looking at Lexa.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “I mean, obviously you’ll have to leave the magic to me…”

Lexa couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her as Clarke gripped harder at her side, Lexa wiggling a little to try and get out of her grasp.

“Seriously though,” Lexa said, “together, I think we could do great things.”

“Together.” Clarke said with a nod.

 


End file.
